Sash locks for casement and awning windows are well known. Casement and awning windows are typically defined as having one or more glass panels within a sash, with the sash movable within a frame. The sash is mounted in a window frame which is defined by a head jamb on the top, a sill on the bottom and two side jambs. Typically, the sash is secured to the frame via hinges and a window operator which moveably attaches the sash to the frame.
Locks are used to hold the sash closed and, in some embodiments, to assist with sealing the sash in the frame. In some instances, however, the sash lock can, itself, provide an opening through which air and/or light can pass through a window when closed.